Deep Cover Ops
Deep Cover Ops (ディープカバーオプス, Dīpukabāopusu) is a Joint-Division Resourced program headed by Captain Kaze Sasayaki, 3rd Generational Head of the Department of Research and Development, having proposed the program during his time as a mere seated Officer, and was accepted nearly by default after his proposal was accepted, as well as gaining the rank of Lieutenant of 12th Division. Duties/Specialties Due to the many different collection of individuals, training simulations, equipment, and missions, the Deep Cover Ops has select catagories to which they organize their duties, whereas they also select specific sets of individuals to be trained for these duties. *'Spy Network': One of the main duties and specialities of the Deep Cover Ops is its vast information network using espionage and deep cover agents that span throughout the Soul Society, World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, even other foreign dimensions bordering the Dangai Precipice World and greater information on Hell than that the Soul Society is aware of... *'Assassination': Due to its tie-in with the 2nd Division aka the Stealth Force, many members are specialized in the arts of assassination. With such skills, at times when monitoring situations that involve particular 'target(s)' of interest, there may be on rare incidents to which the order will be given to its termination. *'First and Last Line of Defense': Its main goal for the program to become a first and last option for the defense and preservation of the Soul Society. This includes reinforcements or 'Reserves Members' to be called up at a given moment to preform nearly impossible to achieve missions or high-risk assignments for the good of the Soul Society. The only incidents this would usually happen is dangerous outbreaks of sorts, unsettlement on a large scale, or War-time proclomation. *'Data Recovery': One of the things that D.C.O. units must preform is the recovery or elimination of data. All field agents ingest specialized tablets that store information on a enormous scale, set to certain amount of time before recycling and storing more information. If a agent dies or is incapacitated, all information on equipment on hand will the downloaded, encrypted, and shut inside the capsule, usually found within their bloodstream or stomach. Succeeding Members In the rare need where no members within the Seireitei's Military can replace the void positions of deceased, incapacitated, or MIA members of the Gotei 13 of high ranking, a special Corps had been established of the strongest and most potential retained entities that could take upon the duties or positions of Lieutenants to Captains. The Lancer Corps The Lancer Corps is a comprised force of a variety of specialists from both a prior generation Gotei 13 as well as newly fledged Soul Reapers of incredible talent and prowess. These entities are largely free lancers, and often operate independent of each other and have their own assigned tasks by their overseer, Kaze Sasayaki himself. Many of these entities have equal standing of the Deep Cover Ops Squad Captains, or even current standing Gotei 13 Captains themselves. They are the best of the best and are considered the most Elite warriors known within the D.C.O. that aren't officially classified by Kaze himself. Notable Members: *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Lisa Yadōmaru *Yachiru Kusajishi Squads The D.C.O. is divided into four known squads that is available knowledge to the Gotei 13 and anyone who's been a part of its organization. The Watch Squad The Watch Squad is comprised of a group of differentiated specialists from a wide assortment of skill sets. While their overall objective had been to gather the fragments of the Soberana Absoluta, they are known as both the long-term mission achievers and the solo operators of all of the Deep Cover Operations. From an array of stealth field objectives, to combat specialists, to Kidō practitioners, and even obscure users of unique abilities, they are both dependable and effective at what they do. Shinji Hirako is the Watch Captain, and his Deputy Captain is Shūhei Hisagi. The Whisper Squad The Whisper Squad is above all else comprised of the most skilled spies, sabateours, hackers, and intel gatherers only rivaled by the Stealth Force. Though only briefly mentioned, they are the most elusive and rarely met agents of all the D.C.O., their belief in secrecy and subtlety above all things are sacred. The leader of the squad is known as Shijū, holding the title of Whisper Captain, being the foremost master in the arts of espionage, torture, sabotage, and shadow-style combat. Soifon holds the title of Deputy Captain. Notable Members: The Shadow Squad The Shadow Squad is the silent knife of the D.C.O., and is known to be the best infiltrators, assassins, and shadow-art combat. Said to be the most dangerous of the three known squads when it comes to their skill, it takes someone of near prodigious and masterful skill to take any of these agents by surprise and outwit them. To kill a agent of the Shadow Squad, is the equivalent of killing a 3rd or 4th Seat of the 2nd Division. Takashi Kōsoku, a Reserve Member, is one of the few of his position to belong to this Squad and still hold a active seat within the 11th Division, a Combat Specialist Division. The leader of this Squad is known as Jōshōtsu, a callous yet effective commander of the corps taking up the position known as the Shadow Captain. The Sword Squad The Sword Squad is the strong hand and most powerful weapon within the D.C.O.'s arsenal, holding the most agents and Reserve Members in this Squad above any of the others. While their strength in both stealth and assassination is lower than the other two Squads, they make up for incredibly exceptional combat strength and resilience. Daisuke Hayate is one of the most notable Reserve Members of this Squad, said to have sparred and trained with Hana Yūgure during her early training days, making an exceptional impression upon her, although the nature of their relationship is unknown. The leader of this Squad is the ressurrected Kaien Shiba, holding the title of Sword Captain, with his Deputy Captain being Senna Kasumiōji, a representative of the Kasumiōji Clan. Classified Operations: Despite the open relationship of the Gotei 13 with the unified resources of both the 2nd Division's Stealth Force as well as the technological and scientific assets from the 12th Division's Department of Research & Development, there are other branches and agents within D.C.O. that have yet to come into public light. Prototype soldiers, different protocols, and different ethical background environment leaves these operations at the highest of clearance and near complete secrecy to the knowledge of only Kaze Sasayaki himself. Special Tactics Corps: From a special project after personal stake from none other than Kaze Sasayaki himself in acquiring a relatively undamaged corpse of a Bijounga, the artificially crafted spiritual hybrid species by the formerly Fullbringer, turned Bijounaga scientist Doctor Nanbu Harumasa. Utilizing his incredible intelligence and vast resources, Kaze was able to revolutionize and reintegrate key parts of the Bijounaga's body into a subject before he was able to produce more copies based on her design. Her name was dubbed S.A.R.A.S., a success coming in for a line of super augmented agents/soldiers that would be one of the last lines of defense for the Soul Society should their need be required, but currently work as the most secretive of deep cover operatives, scattered across the World of the Living, the Soul Society, and many other realms. Notable Agents: *S.A.R.A.S. *C.I.R.C.E. Black Reaper Corps: A special project conducted during the early years of Deep Cover Operations' birth, Kaze Sasayaki became inspired by the archaic parasitic weapons made by the old Kasumiōji armorsmiths, the Bakkōtō. Instead of a synergistic bond of understanding and communicating with a sentient weapon born within the soul of a Soul Reaper, this is a external semi-sentient entity that feeds off of life force of the user as well as their mind in return granting incredibly augmented Spiritual Powers and particular sword abilities. Kaze proceeded into attempting to perfect the Bakkōtō organism, finding disposable shock troops that would lose their minds and be absorbed to a weapon a waste of time if they couldn't be used again. Therefore, Kaze began to unwravel their true nature, finding that the Bakkōtō itself is a larvae-staged entity that usually never reaches full potential unless truly bonded with a suitable host that wouldn't simply give itself over for mere power. With this in mind, Kaze began looking for the perfect candidates, eventually finding one perfect candidate and one that turned into a disaster he continued to seek to rectify to this day. The project's success, however, has allowed him to integrate Bakkōtō of his own make into trained, specially conditioned agents and commandos to serve under the project's only success. Their leader and originated success is known as Kagai Jinkakuka, holding the title as the Black Reaper Commander. Notable Agents: Agents and Reserve Members: Most Deep Cover Ops are assimiliated of what they call 'Reserve' Members, meaning that they can continue regular Gotei 13 duties and buisness, unless immediate threats to the Soul Society are revealed to the Head Captain, they are then bound by duty to participate in D.C.O. missions. Notable Agents: *Takashi Kōsoku *Yōki Emi *Rokotsu Hyōgen *Valeur des Vents *Kameyo Takaki *Bokujin Tenshina *Choku Kanshin